


Wet Spot

by Adara_Rose



Series: Ruined Childhoods [2]
Category: Ice Age (Movies)
Genre: Bestiality, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 21:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7987354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adara_Rose/pseuds/Adara_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>X wouldn't believe me when I said that I can PWP anything.</p><p>I have now, once and for all, proved her wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet Spot

"Diego!" the screech is half protesting, half ecstatic,  but when he rakes his teeth down his lover's neck the other male goes pliant under him, arching his back and pushing his hips back. Diego growls and digs his claws in deeper in the soft earth beneath them, to increase leverage as he pounds into the tightest, hottest passage he's ever entered. 

The short barbs on his cock has the sloth squealing in pleasure/pain but Diego is too damn close now to stop. He just pounds harder, growling with pleasure, and he's there,  he's coming, and it just gets better to hear Sid squeal his name as his knot forms, semen pumping out to fill his lover to the brim,  breeding him like a bitch, pushing him over the edge into ecstasy. They collapse in a trembling, exhausted heap, Diego still firmly locked inside. 

  
"Dude" Sid complains breathlessly, "how long am i expected to be bloody skewered on your thing!? Not that I'm complaining but this is me complaining!"

  
Diego doesn't answer. Having rutted with his mate, being safely locked together, Diego is busy falling asleep. All is well in his little corner of the world. 

  
"Diegooooo! I'm lying in the wet spot!!"


End file.
